Leçons
by Asrial
Summary: Un Camus, Un Milo, de la lingerie... Quoique.  Sommaire explicatif dans le premier chapitre
1. Leçon N 1: lui offrir un peu d'ivresse

Leçons

Nda : Cette série de drabble est basée sur les leçons d'Aubade.

Il y a 100 lecons, il y aura donc 99 chapitres avant le lemon ^^

############

Chapitre 1

Sa brosse a cheveux passant encore et encore dans sa longue crinière, Camus, chevalier du Verseau, réfléchissait.  
C'était toujours un bon moment pour réfléchir que de se brosser les cheveux.

"- CAMUS ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Le chevalier d'or reposa sa brosse et quitta sa chambre.

Vautré sur son canapé, un verre de bière a la main, Milo attendait son camarade les pieds sur la table basse, la télé allumée.

"- Tu as mis quoi ?" S'enquit le verseau en retenant son sourire.

Depuis leur retour à la vie près d'un an plus tôt, le scorpion n'avait pas passé deux nuits dans sa maison.  
Au grand désespoir du Verseau, le Scorpion ne semblait pas décidé à faire le premier pas.

Le français avait prit sa décision.

Si Milo ne le faisait pas, lui le ferait.

Ou tout au moins, il essayerait.

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi expansif mais….

"- Le championnat du monde de craché de bigorneau vivant. La France gagne !" (nda: ca existe !)

"- Fantastique dis moi !" Railla un peu le verseau.

Milo finit sa bière avant de roter bruyamment.

"- Désolé."

"- Tu es un porcelet, Milo."

"- Mais tu aimes bien le filet mignon." Sourit le Scorpion.

Camus secoua la tête avec amusement.

"- Tu as encore de la bière ?"

"- Tu as bu la dernière, pullus."

Milo grogna un peu.

"- Mais je peux te proposer quelque chose de plus…exotique."

Comme toujours intéressé quand son ami lui proposait de nouvelles découvertes, Milo se redressa;

"- Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

Camus alla fouiller dans son armoire a alcool pour en revenir avec une bouteille couverte de poussière a la sombre robe indigo.

Il versa le sirupeux liquide dans un verre à liqueur avant de le tendre au Scorpion;

"- Goûte."

Milo s'envoya le verre derrière la cravate.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément.

"- Déesse, c'est QUOI ce truc ?"

"- Un petit alcool de fruit…" Sourit Camus sans vouloir en dire plus.

Le liquide était atrocement chargé en alcool mais tellement sucré que sa coulait tout seul.

Il resservit Milo qu'il avala encore le liquide.

"- c'est délicieux !"

Camus hocha lentement la tête alors que Milo avalait un troisième, puis un quatrième verre.  
Ce n'est que lorsque le scorpion se mit a hoqueter et manqua rater la table pour poser la bouteille que le verseau le fit arrêter de boire.

Avec tendresse, il le porta jusqu'au lit.

A peine le grec était-il en position allongée qu'il s'endormit.

Le verseau le déshabilla lentement, puis s'allongea près de lui.  
Avant de s'endormir, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres.  
Malgré son sommeil aviné, Milo répondit a son baiser.

Le français s'endormit à son tour, le cœur léger.

Il avait bien toutes ses chances.

Première tentative : réussie.

Leçon N° 1: lui offrir un peu d'ivresse

Restait à passer à la suivante.


	2. Leçon N 2:Le prendre par les sentiments

Leçons

Chapitre 2

Milo était en retard.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, bien au contraire.  
Milo du Scorpion était un spécialiste de la chose.  
Des fois, Camus en venait presque à se persuader qu'il faisait exprès pour se faire remarquer ou désirer.  
S'il n'avait pas été sur à cent pourcent que Milo n'était pas capable de concevoir une chose pareille, il aurait espéré qu'il lui envoie un signe.  
Mais non.  
Milo était ce qu'il était….

A savoir une tête vide au cœur gros comme ça avec la maturité sentimentale d'une huître cocaïnomane affectée de paralysie faciale.

Un grand moment donc.

Camus fit la moue.

Le repars refroidissait.  
Agacé, il se leva de la table de la cuisine pour aller se changer.  
Puisque Milo avait décidé de l'ennuyer, ils seraient deux à ce petit jeu là !

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, il sentit Milo enfin approcher de sa maison.

"- Bonsoir Camus !" Salua l'arachnide surexcité avant de se figer.

Assit a la table, les jambes croisées, Camus faisait visiblement la gueule.  
Mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait foudroyé la bestiole a aiguillon sur place.  
Non….  
C'était le court, très court kimono bleu blair que le français portait sur le dos.

Un peut trop large, le col s'était ouvert pour laisser voir une épaule pale et une partie de son torse.

"- Il est tard !"

"- Ouai, désolé." Se reprit le Scorpion avait une tête en gâteau d'anniversaire. "Je discutais avec Kanon."

"- Ha ! Et bien parfait !"

La voix de Camus était calme, distante presque.

Tranquillement, il se leva avant de mettre son assiette dans l'évier pour la laver.

"- Quand tu auras finis de dîner, tu laveras tes couverts, je vais me coucher dans ma chambre."

"- Mais…Camus…tu pourrais m'attendre !" Se plaignit le Scorpion en suivant les jambes longues, si longues, tellement longues et pales de Camus du regard.

Milo fit la grimace en entendant la porte de la chambre de Camus se fermer avec le verrou.

Tout triste soudain, Milo picora dans son assiette avant de la mettre à laver puis d'aller se coucher sur le canapé.

Pas une seconde il ne songea à regagner sa propre maison.

Il ferma les yeux pour cherche le sommeil.

Il était près de trois heures du matin lorsque la porte de la chambre du français se rouvrit.

Sans un regard pour son ami bien qu'il le surveille comme le lait sur le feu, Camus passa devant lui avant son simple kimono sur les dos pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau.

"- Camus." Souffla doucement le scorpion.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Je suis désolé d'être arrivé si tard ce soir. Je te demande pardon." Plaida Milo, réellement désolé et malheureux.

Camus le toisa un moment, jusqu'à être sur que Milo était réellement désolé.

"- Mais tu recommenceras à la première occasion."

"- NON ! Promis, je ferais attention, j'achèterais même une montre !"

Un mince sourire apparut sur les lèvres fines du verseau.

"- Viens te coucher."

Milo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.  
Il bondit sur ses pieds pour suivre Camus jusqu'à leur chambre.

Dès qu'il put, il se roula sous la couette, juste à côté de son meilleur ami.

Il n'aimait pas quand Camus lui faisait la tête. Ca lui mettait vraiment le cœur en vrac en plus de lui faire très peur.  
Qu'est ce qu'il ferait si Camus ne le pardonnait pas, hein ?

Tout plutôt que le mettre encore en colère! Par contre, s'il mettait se petit kimono a chaque fois qu'il était colère, il y avait matière à négocier peut-être.

Camus sourit dans l'obscurité, il avait réussit son coup.

Leçon N° 2: Le prendre par les sentiments


	3. Leçon N 3: obstacles sur son chemin

Leçons

Chapitre 3

Camus surveillait Milo du coin de l'œil.

Depuis plusieurs heures, le Verseau ne cessait de sourire à Aphrodite, de lui effleurer le bras ou la main.

Le pique nique avait été l'occasion idéale.

Ho, bien sur, le Verseau n'avait pas été suicidaire.

Il avait commencé par passer au Temple du Cancer pour discuter un peu avec le maître des lieux.

Il voulait lui emprunter Aphrodite pour l'après midi.

Oui oui, lui emprunter, comme dans "faire semblant de le charmer"  
Le Cancer avait commencé par s'emporter un brin mais Camus l'avait rassuré. Non, il ne s'intéressait pas à Aphrodite. Oui, le poisson et lui étaient justes amis. Oui, le poisson n'était amoureux que de son crabe. Oui, les poissons ne pouvaient aller qu'avec un crustacé. Non, il n'avait aucune envie de coucher avec Aphrodite. Si, Aphrodite était très beau mais…NON, il n'aimait pas Aphrodite mais….Si, Aphrodite était une merveille mais…NON IL NE VOULAIT PAS LE SEDUIRE BORDEL DE MERDE ! Raaaah, il voulait juste chatouiller la jalousie de Milo, merci beaucoup.

Qu'est ce que c'était stupide un crabe en rut !

Finalement, c'était un Aphrodite hilare qui avait accepté de jouer le jeu pendant que DM boudait encore un peu.

Néanmoins, un bisou de poisson sur la joue du crabe avait remonté le moral du crustacé mayonnaise.

Aussi, depuis qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés sur le plage pour un pique nique, Camus s'amusait à rendre jaloux Milo.  
A sa grande surprise, ça marchait pas mal.

Depuis que le Verseau donnait la becquée à Aphrodite et inversement, il voyait du coin de l'œil le Scorpion se renfrogner.

C'était amusant.

Un petit frisson remonta le dos du Verseau quand Milo profita qu'Aphrodite s'était éloigné pour remplir son assiette d'asperges pour s'asseoir près de lui.

"- Tu me fais la tête ?" Bouda un peu le Scorpion.

Camus haussa un sourcil double.

"- Ta faire la tête ? Pourquoi diable ?"

Milo baissa le nez, ronchon comme un gamin.  
Sans réfléchir, il prit une des mains de Camus dans la sienne et la serra un peu, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne cherche a le faire lâcher.

"- Tu as passé ton temps avec Aphrodite. Tu n'as même pas parlé un peu avec moi !"

"- J'ai le droit d'avoir d'autres amis que toi, quand même ?"

Le ton du Verseau était juste neutre mais Milo rentra un peu la tête dans les épaules.  
Bien sur que Camus avait le droit d'avoir d'autres amis. A condition qu'il se rappelle qu'il existait ! Non mais !

Camus camoufla comme il put son amusement derrière sa main.  
Milo était un sale gosse.

Un véritable sale gamin mal élevé.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il aimait ce sale môme ! Déesse !

Il détacha doucement sa main de celle du Scorpion lorsqu'Aphrodite se rassit près de lui.

Aphrodite sourit gentiment à Milo.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Milo ? Tu n'est pas en train de boire la bière avec Kanon ?"

"- Hé ! Dis pas ça comme si j'étais un alcoolique !" Protesta Milo, les joues rouges de colère.

Camus posa immédiatement une main sur le genou de son ami qui se calma aussitôt.

"- Du calme Milo, du calme…. On dirait vraiment que tu es jaloux."

Milo haussa les épaules.

Jaloux ? Jaloux de quoi ?

Il ne comprenait pas.  
Il voyait juste qu'Aphrodite tripotait son meilleur ami. Personne n'avait le droit de se vautrer sur Camus comme ça ! Sauf lui ! Na !

Camus passa un bras autour des épaules du scorpion pour qu'il se bouine contre lui.

Très content, le scorpion se laissa faire. Il avait éliminé un obstacle entre lui et son ami.

Très content, Aphrodite sourit à son ami des glaces. Finalement, sa campagne se présentait sous de bons hospices.

Très content, DM grogna. C'était SON poisson;

Très content, Camus lança un sourire discret vers le Scorpion.

Créature aveugle mais tellement charmante…..

Leçon N° 3: placer quelques obstacles sur son chemin


	4. Leçon N 4:rappeler que vous êtes fragile

Leçons

Chapitre 4

Camus sautait de rocher en rocher dans la moindre peine.  
Derrière lui, à quelques mètres, Milo le suivait.

Le Scorpion était un peu lent mais le Verseau espérait bien connaître la raison de cette lenteur inaccoutumée

Tous deux avaient été envoyés en mission. Ils devaient faire le tour de plusieurs camps d'entraînement, prendre des notes sur leur état et faire un rapport détaillé sur ce qu'il pouvait manquer ou avait été détruit par la précédente guerre.

Depuis deux semaines, ils écumaient donc les sites d'entraînement pour voir ce qu'il allait falloir améliorer.

Dans les faits, Camus prenait des notes pendant que Milo musardait de gauche et de droite à chercher le dîner qu'ils partageaient au dessus d'un feu de camps avant de se coucher.

Invariablement, s'ils commençaient leur lui chacun de leur coté du feu, Camus se réveillait toujours avec les bras plein d'un scorpion frissonnant.

Milo ne vivait pas bien la vie au grand air. En grand frileux, il lui fallait toujours nombre de couette pour vivre agréablement dans sa maison l'hiver. Alors une nuit en plein air….

Pourtant, la situation agaçait un peu Camus.  
S'il adorait se réveiller avec Milo dans les bras, il était des plus agacé que le Scorpion se tourne ainsi systématiquement vers lui.

Et lui alors ? Qui allait le protéger, le cajoler et le consoler ? Pourquoi était-ce toujours a lui de protéger les autres ?

Même si "les autres" se limitaient à Milo dans son esprit. Les vrais autres ne l'auraient pas approchés même avec une branche de douze pieds à la main sans qu'il ne morde sauf Aphrodite. Aphro était un cas à part.

Un peu boudeur, Camus sauta sur un autre rocher.

Il tangua une fraction de seconde.  
Ha, s'il était tombé, est ce que Milo l'aurait rattrapé ? Est-ce qu'il s'occuperait de lui comme lui le faisait quand son ami était malade ?

Grande question.  
Camus avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à ne jamais montrer la moindre faiblesse…. Peut-être était-ce un tord d'ailleurs.

Peut-être que s'il se montrait plus accessible, s'il montrait qu'il avait besoin des autres, peut-être alors Milo se rapprocherait-il plus facilement et finirait-il par comprendre qu'il devait aimer le Verseau autant que le Verseau l'aimait ?

Camus avait prit sa décision.

Qu'était un peu de douleur dans sa grande chasse à l'arachnide ? Rien du tout. Au pire peut-être, une chance de l'avoir plus facilement.

Un sourire en coin, il sauta sur un autre rocher.

Volontairement, il dérapa, glissa, puis tomba.

Milo se précipita par le rattraper.

Camus ferma une seconde les yeux lorsque Milo le serra contre lui.

Qu'il sentait bon son Scorpion…. 

"- Camus, Ca va ?"

"- Oui, j'ai juste glissé…"

Camus sentait le cœur de Milo battre violement contre sa poitrine. Avait-il eut peur pour lui ? Ho ce serait adorable !

"- Tu es sur ?"

"- Mais oui."

"- Bon…"

Un peu inquiet quand même, Milo le lâcha.

Dès que les pieds du Verseau touchèrent terre, Camus glapit de douleur.

Il avait compté se faire un peu mal mais pas a ce point !

Les bras du Scorpion étaient immédiatement revenus autour de lui.

"- Tu as mal où ?"

"- Ma cheville…."

Milo le souleva dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée.  
Sans se soucier de ses protestations, il le porta jusqu'au camp d'entraînement déserté qu'ils devaient inspecter.

Il n'y avait plus âme qui vive ici depuis bien des années, des décennies même probablement. Avec la diminution du nombre d'apprentis, plusieurs camps avaient été regroupés en un seul.

Celui-ci faisait partit des oubliés que le pope comptait bien remettre en fonction avec l'arrivée de toute une nouvelle génération d'élèves.

"- Ne bouge pas !" Ordonna Milo en l'allongeant sur ce qui restait d'un lit de bois.

Camus grimaça sous la douleur de sa cheville.

Il ne l'avait pas cassé quand même ?  
Avec une douceur que le Verseau n'avait jamais anticipé chez son fougueux camarade, Milo lui retira sa botte de cuir puis remonta un peu le bas de son pantalon.

Camus eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir son gémissement de plaisir lorsque les doigts du grec effleurèrent sa peau.

"- C'est juste foulé." Rassura Milo avant de plonger les mains dans son sac pour en sortir une fiole remplit d'huile apaisante et une bande.

Un petit bout de langue au coin des lèvres, il se mit en tête de masser lentement la cheville blessée avant de la bander étroitement avant qu'elle ne gonfle.

Fier de lui et des soins qu'il venait de prodiguer, Milo se sentait bizarrement content de pouvoir prendre ainsi soin de son meilleur ami.

"- Je vais aller te préparer à dîner, et te préparer un endroit plus confortable où dormir, Camus. Ne t'en fait de rien, je m'occupe de toi…de tout…."

Camus se laissa faire malgré la douleur de sa cheville.

Il aimait bien quand son Scorpion prenait les choses en main comme ça. Il aimait bien se sentir fragile entre ses doigts.

Leçon N° 4: lui rappeler combien vous êtes fragile


	5. Lecon N 5: Feindre l'indifférence

Leçons

Chapitre 5

Ils étaient rentrés au Sanctuaire.

Un peu méprisant, Camus toisait Milo depuis qu'ils étaient descendus de l'avion.

"- Mais je te jure qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas cette hôtesse de l'air."

Le français haussa un sourcil.

"- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que ca me fasse que tu grimpes toutes les femelles qui passent ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait dans les toilettes de l'avion ?

Le scorpion rougit brutalement, sans réaliser qu'il réagissait comme un époux qui tente de se justifier auprès de sa femme.

Camus, lui, en avait parfaitement conscience.

"- Mais mon Camus."

"- Suffit." S'agaça le Verseau

Milo baissa immédiatement la tête.

"- Tu es bruyant et je n'ai que faire de tes histoires de fesses" Insista le français avec l'agacement feint de l'ami qui en a juste assez que son camarade ne frime.

Soudain bien malheureux, Milo suivit en silence son camarade jusqu'au Sanctuaire et la maison qu'ils partageaient. Si seulement son Camus avait été jaloux ! Il n'avait pas imaginé que les toilettes de l'avion étaient si peu isolées ! Sinon, jamais il n'aurait heu….enfin jamais quoi ! Lui qui espérait secrètement attirer un jour l'attention du français venait de se saborder en beauté…  
A moins qu'il ne trouve un moyen de se faire pardonner… Car s'était ça bien sur ! Camus était juste jaloux mais ne voulait pas le montrer ! Oui ! C'était ça !  
Ca le devait.

Sinon…  
Sinon quoi d'ailleurs ?

Flûte mais a quoi il pensait.

Il releva le nez sur le profil patricien de son meilleur ami.

Qu'il était digne son camus malgré son indifférence… mais il parviendrait a franchir ses barrières où il n'était plus le scorpion ! Foi de Milo !

Du coin de l'œil, Camus surveillait le cheminement de pensée de son Milo.

Malgré son visage impassible, il était satisfait. Même si le scorpion ne comprenait pas encore qu'il était amoureux du français, il venait de franchir une étape.

Il parviendrait peut-être plus facilement que prévu à faire en sorte que Milo lui court après.  
Ensuite, il ne resterait plus au Verseau qu'à attraper le Scorpion…

Faire semblant de rien était décidément bien utile une fois qu'on avait fouetté les émotions d'un petit insecte.

Leçon N° 5: feindre l'indifférence

(j'aime pas du tout ce chapitre, mais faut que je le passe sinon, je vais encore rester dessus 2 mois _)


	6. Leçon N 6 : S'il résiste, pratiquer l'hy

Leçons

Chapitre 6

Pole nord – Pole sud – Pole nord – Pole sud

La bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés comme un enfant de quatre ans qui rencontre le père noel, Milo fixait les hanches de Camus juste a hauteur de ses yeux.

Pole nord – Pole sud – Pole nord – Pole sud

Qui aurait imaginé que Camus savait danser le sharqi (autrement appelé danse du ventre) et mieux encore, qu'il le montrerait un jour devant tout le monde.

Personne.  
Mais il y avait des petits miracles pensait Milo.

Comme l'idée étrange et soudaine qui avait germé dans le crâne d'Aioros pendant le dîner qu'ils partageaient tous.

Bien sur, le pauvre Scorpion ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une demande explicite de Camus qui mettait progressivement tous les autres chevaliers a contribution dans sa chasse à l'arachnide.

Toujours était-il que le Percheron Volant avait proposé une partie d'action vérité.

Et qu'ils avaient tous acceptés.

Les questions de plus en plus indiscrètes s'étaient succédées, les gages de plus en plus étranges qui avaient vu le pope rouler une pelle à Kanon (Camus était sur qu'il n'était pas le seul a avoir lâché les chiens), Aphrodite faire du cheval sur le dos d'Aioros ou DM faire des claquettes en chantant "être louveteau"

Dans cette chaude ambiance de folie furieuse, Shaka avait proposé un gage à Camus : faire une danse du ventre.

Milo était persuadé que le verseau, pudique et timide patenté allait refusé. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de voir le digne français sortir sa chemise de son pantalon, l'ouvrir pour la nouer au dessus de sa taille puis se mettre à danser.

Depuis cinq bonnes minutes, le pauvre scorpion ne pouvait quitter des yeux ce délicieux nombril ou brillait un piercing tout neuf écarlate.

Il n'entendait pas les petits gloussements de leurs frères autours d'eux, il ne voyait pas leurs petits sourire à la fois attendrit et amusés, pas plus qu'il ne voyait le sourire parfaitement satisfait de Camus qui se repaissait de le voir ainsi hypnotisé par ce petit morceau de métal qui oscillait doucement au rythme de ses mouvement de hanches et de bassin.

Milo sursauta presque lorsque les pans de tissus de la chemise reprirent leur place dans le pantalon du verseau.

Noel était finit.

Ce joli petit ventre tout plat et tout musclé, tout doux aussi. Ca il le savait parce qu'il le gratouillait souvent pour s'endormir. Avec une fine ligne de poil parfaitement tirée au cordeau, a croire que Camus s'épilait le chemin des dames a la pince a épiler pour qu'il n'y ai pas un poil qui dépasse.

Déesse, c'était de la torture et elle était à présent finie.  
Ce n'était pas juste.

Le visage impassible, Camus se rassit près de Milo.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut sur que le scorpion ne le regardait pas qu'il se permit un sourire de remerciement à Aioros et Shaka.

Leçon N° 6:

S'il résiste : pratiquer l'hypnose


	7. Leçon N 7 : Jeter le trouble dans son es

Leçons

Chapitre 7

Milo semblait perplexe.

Assis sur le bord de la falaise, les pieds dans le vide, il contemplait Athènes au loin sans bouger depuis plus de deux heures.

Pour le Scorpion, rester sans bouger plus de cinq minutes, sommeil comprit était un exploit. Une heure un effort surhumain, deux heures, une aberration. Mais là, il réfléchissait. Les paroles prononcées par Camus le jetaient dans un abîme de perplexité sans fond. Qu'est ce qu'il avait voulu dire ? Pourquoi il lui avait dit ça ? Il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Et si oui, quoi ? Et comment se faire pardonner ? Ca devait être grave, Camus n'aurait jamais utilisé un mot aussi intense sans raison !

Non loin, Saga observait son cadet avec un mélange se surprise, d'inquiétude et de perplexité.  
Qu'est ce qui arrivait au plus énergique d'entre eux ?

Le Gémeau tourna soudain les talons pour monter quelques étages et toquer à une porte.

"- Camus ?"

"- Entre Saga. Je me demandais combien de temps cela mettrais avant que quelqu'un vienne me voir."

Le Gémeau entra puis s'assit sur le canapé sur Verseau. Camus posa une tasse de thé devant lui. L'aîné des chevaliers d'or s'étonnait toujours du confort des appartements du français. D'extérieur, Camus n'était pas un joyeux luron. Jamais Saga n'aurait put imaginer un intérieur aussi cosy et agréable. D'épais tapis en peau de mouton sur le sol qui permettaient de marcher même pieds nus en plein hiver sans avoir froid, un canapé d'angle ou trois personnes auraient pu dormir étendues de tout leur long sans difficulté, une table basse faite mains en chêne avec un petit bar a l'intérieur, une cheminée large et surtout toujours fournie d'un feu brûlant qui réchauffait la pièce, des brilleurs sur les murs, des bibliothèques en chêne emplies de volumes reliés de cuir, des plaids jetés sur les meubles, une cuisine toute équipée en bois… Et le confort continuait partout. La salle de bain était comme la sienne, en marbre, mais avec eau courante et une baignoire assez grande pour quatre. Deux vasques, une grande fenêtre en vitrail qui donnait sur une partie du jardin du poisson… L'appartement du temple du verseau était celui d'un hédoniste.

Il était aisé de comprendre pourquoi Milo y passait plus de temps que dans le

"- Qu'est ce que tu as fait a Milo ?"

Un sourire aux lèvres, Camus se laissa aller en arrière sur son canapé.

Les jambes croisées et un bras passé sur le dossier, il fixait Saga avec un air de profond contentement que le gémeau ne lui connaissait pas.

"- Je lui ai juste dit que je ne le haïssais pas."

Saga resta interdit un instant avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

"- Ho…Camus… Comment veux-tu qu'il comprenne ?"

Le verseau haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas sa faute si Milo n'avait aucune culture classique.

Leçon N° 7:

Jeter le trouble dans son esprit


	8. Leçon N 8 : Mettre à l'epreuve son selfc

Leçons

Chapitre 8

La plage.  
La chaleur.

Camus presque nu.

Milo se versa le contenu du seau d'eau qu'un apprenti de cinq ans venait de lui apporter pour faire des pâtés de sable sur sa tête.

Le bambin fit la moue mais retourna chercher de l'eau.

Près du scorpion, DeathMask sculptait avec entrain un crabe en sable à coté d'Aphrodite qui faisait des roses de sable.

Shion leur avait proposé une après-midi de repos à la plage avec les apprentis.

Les chevaliers d'or avaient acceptés.

Pour une fois, ils avaient laissés tomber les armures et les tuniques pour les remplacés par des boxer et des slips de bains. Sauf Aiolia, frimeur, qui avait investi dans un string rose histoire de rigoler et Mu qui refusait catégoriquement de quitter sa tunique. Saga avait réglé le problème en attrapant l'agneau sur son épaule pour sauter dans l'eau avec lui. Boudeur, Mu avait finit par se déshabiller pour laisser voir son boxer mauve avec un petit mouton blanc sur la fesse gauche. Shion avait le même mais vert.

Milo aurait du trouver tout cela amusant bien sur.

Mais il était bien trop occupé pour ça.

Assit sur sa serviette, paralysé, il ne pouvait quitter des yeux Camus.

Un simple boxer noir sur les fesses qui mettait en valeur sa peau pâle et veloutée, le français avait natté ses longs cheveux pour qu'ils ne le gênent pas. La tresse passée sur son torse, Milo n'en revenait pas du changement que montrait ainsi Camus avec juste une petite modification de coiffure. Le verseau semblait si fragile ainsi….

Milo avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de passer des heures a passer de la crème sur sa peau délicate pour la protéger du soleil…

Le scorpion avait cru exploser lorsque le verseau avait demandé à Kanon de lui passer de la crème solaire sur le dos. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui qui avait droit de faire ca !

Mais il n'avait pas bougé, totalement paralysé par cette natte qui battait les fesses de camus.

Pôle nord - Pôle sud, Pôle nord - Pôle sud, Pôle nord - Pôle sud, Pôle nord - Pôle sud, Pôle nord - Pôle sud…

Depuis que Camus avait dansé devant lui, il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard des hanches du verseau dès qu'il apercevait un centimètre carré de peau.

Milo serra les poings très fort lorsque Camus rit doucement à une parole d'Aldébaran.

Il lui fallut tout son contrôle pour ne pas aller démolir le visage d'Aioros lorsque le Sagittaire attrapa Camus par la taille pour le soulever de l'eau pour qu'il attrape au vol le ballon qu'Aiolia venait de lancer trop fort.

Le visage fermé, le scorpion finit par rentrer dans l'eau à son tour.

"- Camus, je peux jouer dans ton équipe ?"

le verseau et le sagittaire échangèrent un regard. Aioros céda bien volontiers sa place au verseau pour aller s'asseoir un peu.

Lorsque Milo attrapa Camus par la taille pour l'aider a attraper la même balle trop haute lancée par Aiolia, le Scorpion mit un instant de trop à le lâcher.

Camus se permit un sourire.

Le torse de Milo contre son dos était si chaud qu'il frémit.

Sur sa hanche, la main du scorpion appuya un peu trop.

Un couinement leur échappa soudain à tous les deux.

Le bambin que Milo avait "aidé" venait de leur balancer un seau d'eau glacée à la figure. Le môme fuit en riant devant un scorpion rageur.

Un peu plus et il aurait perdu son calme.

Deux doigts sur la bouche, très amusé, Camus le regarda courir après l'enfant.

Ils étaient passés près…

Leçon N° 8:

Mettre à l'épreuve son self-control 


End file.
